


The End Of The Line

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/M, Mild Language, fluffy bucky, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: ispeakforthebooks  asked:Christmas Eve prompt... I have wonderful memories of my hubs setting up a sort of scavenger hunt to find my gifts. Having to scour the whole house to find things and follow the clues to the next one and the next. I thought it would be really fun to see Bucky do that with his best gal, maybe leading up to a proposal? If not maybe a reversal, the reader setting up one for Bucky to tell him she's pregnant? I adore everything you write so I'll just be thrilled if you pick me at all. :) Thanks!





	The End Of The Line

 

 

* * *

You woke Christmas morning to find an empty bed and frowned. His space was warm, so Bucky hadn’t been gone long, but still. It was Christmas morning. He was meant to be in bed with you, snuggled up and keeping your feet warm, not galavanting off to do Lord knew what.

Then, the crisp ivory card on his pillow caught your attention. It had your name scrawled across the front in Bucky’s lazy hand. You picked it up, wondering if it would explain where he’d gone, but when you pressed it open, you found a mystery instead.

_Christmas day is here, at last, now it’s time to move your ass. Get up sleepy, time to rise, Santa Claus has got a surprise._

It made you snicker. “Cute, Barnes. But last and ass don’t rhyme.” Still, you threw back the covers and got up, only to find a second note beside a steaming cup of coffee and a pair of fuzzy pajamas covered in polar bears.

_Drink up, grumpy, and get dressed. The next clue waits in Hawkeye’s nest._

“You can’t rhyme worth shit, Barnes.” But he did know better than to send you on this secret mission without coffee, and the pj’s were soft, warm, and adorable. You loved them, and the fact he’d thought of them for you.

You took a minute to run a brush through your hair and make sure you didn’t have drool down your face before tucking the two notes in your pants pocket and heading out the door. Hawkeye’s “nest” was the high perch he liked to sit in when watching the new recruits train in the central facility of the Avengers compound.

The usual hustle and bustle were absent, the facility down to a skeleton crew while the lucky ones went home to celebrate the season with their family. It was eerily quiet when you wandered into the training room. The square box Clint used to hang from the ceiling was lowered and waiting for you with the door sitting open. Inside were a pair of sneakers - yours - and another note.

_Hurry now, please don’t delay. You’re wasting our precious holiday. Get a move on, time to run, have a look where I keep my gun._

Now that you’d finished the coffee he’d left, you felt more inclined to follow directions and slipped the sneakers on your feet. Tossing the to-go cup in the trash, you tucked the third card in your pocket and jogged the length of the compound to the armoury.

Inside you had to hunt a little. Bucky had more than one gun, but you should have known he’d mean the Barret. The rifle was an extension of him, and the first gun he’d ever taught you to use. Granted, you’d stumbled over him - quite literally - one day on the gun range, but how were you to know he’d be laid out in the grass like that?

_To the kitchen, you must rush. Forgive me if it makes you blush._

“Blush, huh?” You added the note to the others and headed for the communal kitchen the team shared. There was a cafeteria kitchen too, but most of the time the team ate together in their personal one, hosting big, boisterous, family style dinners. They were fun, and you loved them. Loved how no matter what the day had held for everyone, you could all come together at the table and let it go as Tony cracked sarcastic jokes that went over Steve’s head, while Sam and Bucky snarked at each other. Wanda and Natasha would roll their eyes while Bruce tried to explain what Steve had missed with Vision chiming in his thoughts.

You jogged into the kitchen and found a flat clothing box waiting. Intrigued, you made your way over and lifted the lid before digging through the tissue paper. The card inside rested on a bed a black lace, but you set it aside to pick out the lace and gasped at the exquisite black lingerie that would leave little to the imagination. Sure enough, a blush burned your cheeks as you dropped the garment back in the box and closed the lid, thankful there was no one around to see his gift.

Bucky had discovered Victoria’s Secret and other such places a few months into your relationship, and the lingerie had begun filling up your underwear drawer. Well, except for a few pieces he’d ripped to shreds getting off you. The thought made you warm all over as you picked up the card.

_One more stop, and then your mine, we’re almost done this seek and find. Retrace your steps, one by one, until you stop where you'd begun._

“This is some shit poetry, Barnes,” you giggled, but collected the box and raced back to your room. “Bucky!” you squealed as you slammed through the door only to stop dead.

The entire space had been transformed. A tree stood in the corner covered in lights, candles burned on every flat surface, and with all the drapes closed, the room glowed. You shut the door and took a tentative step forward. One more card waited, resting in the boughs of the tree. You made your way toward it, dropping your present on the sofa on the way by, and plucked up the card.

_Turn around._

“Turn around? The hell kind of shit rhyming is that?”

“Just turn the fuck around.”

Bucky’s voice startled you into a yelp as you spun to face the man down on one knee with an open ring box in his hand. The diamond within sparkled in the firelight. “Bucky? What… what…?”

“Had to figure out some way to get you outta here to set this up,” he smirked, but nerves danced in his eyes.

“Is that,” you swallowed to wet your dry throat, “what I think it is?”

“Nope. It’s not an engagement ring, and I’m not at all asking you to marry me.” His sarcasm was the thing of legends but now wasn’t the time, made clear by the tear falling down your cheek. “Baby? Oh, baby! No, don’t cry! I was just joking!”

“Now is not the time for jokes, Buchanan!”

He flinched at the use of his middle name. “You’re absolutely right. I’m just really nervous.”

You stuffed the last note in your pocket and framed his face with your hands. “Just ask me. For the love of God, just ask me!”

He relaxed, and his smile grew to fill his face. “Y/N, I knew the day we met you were going to make my life interesting. From the moment you fell out of Clint’s nest on top of me I haven’t gotten you out of my mind. Then when you tripped over me on the gun range, and I taught you to fire a sniper rifle, I knew I was a goner. Having you fall for me over and over was pretty ego stroking.” You snorted a scoff, but he only continued. “Then, that night I found you in the kitchen wearing that silk robe and lace teddy…”

Your mind drifted back to that night, the night you’d been feeling down and put the lingerie on to improve your mood. It had been the middle of the night, and you’d thought everyone else asleep, so you’d gone down to forage in the kitchen for a snack only to come face to chest with a shirtless Bucky. The ties on your robe hadn’t been all that tight, sending it falling open when you’d shrieked at his sudden appearance.

It had taken little effort after that on his part to seduce you into letting him see everything you had on, then confessing your feelings and desires. Then the night fell away into blistering heat as the two of you hadn’t been able to find the will to make it back to either of your rooms and made love right there on the kitchen island.

And that’s when you realized his little treasure hunt had taken you to all the places he’d just mentioned. A sob lodged itself in your throat as you fought to hold it together.

“I knew then and there I wasn’t going to let you go. I love you, baby with everything I am. You’re it for me. Marry me? Become my wife? Have a few dozen rugrats with me in the future?”

You barked a laugh. “I think you’ll be sorely disappointed if you think I’m having a dozen kids. But if you’ll settle for two…?”

His eyes sparkled as brightly as the diamond. “Is that a yes?”

You leaned closer and kissed him square on the mouth. “You bet your ass, Barnes.”

He surged up and sealed your lips together, the kiss turning hot and heavy as he devoured your mouth. Then he was pulling away, leaving you dazed and dizzy as he plucked the ring from its box and slid it on your finger.

“Bucky. It’s beautiful,” you murmured, admiring the bling. “But I gotta tell you. You’re a shit poet.”

“Hey!”

“Good thing I’m marrying you for your body.”

“Baby.” He narrowed his eyes and pounced, throwing you over his shoulder before storming toward the bedroom where you sailed through the air and landed on the bed.

“Don’t you want me to put on the lingerie?” you giggled as he attacked the buttons on your pj’s.

“Later. Right now I think I’d better teach you who’s boss in this family.”

“Me?” you asked innocently, causing him to stop, stare down at you and shake his head.

“I love you so much, baby doll. But I plan on renegotiating terms when it comes to the rugrats. I think we can handle at least eight.”

“Two, Barnes,” you laughed, dragging his shirt over his head.

“Six.”

“Three,” you moaned when his mouth began working over your chest.

“Five.” He bit your nipple.

A gasp exploded from your lips. “Four.”

“I’ll take it!”

A joyful laugh escaped at his agreement, and you caught his face with your hands to hold him still. “I love you, Buck. So much. So very much.”

His eyes misted. “Baby girl. You’re it. You’re the end of the line.”

Your heart lurched, but you smiled through your tears. “Don’t tell Steve that.”

“Meh, the punk will get over it.”

You stared into his eyes and smiled. “The end of the line.”

“The end of the line,” he agreed.

***

In the end, the sneaky bastard got away with one extra child when your last one wound up being twins. He’s never let it go, and still can’t rhyme worth shit.

-The End-

 


End file.
